


Uneasiness

by RLandH



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, Motherhood, Past Tense, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: “Hai mai pensato a cosa farai dopo?” aveva chiesto la regina, “Insomma, dopo la guerra dinastica, se riuscissimo a sopravvivere, dopo che avrai risolto i tuoi affari” aveva ripreso.“Dopo” Kurapika aveva saggiato quella parola sulla lingua.Dopo, aveva un suono estraneo. Un suono disturbante.Non aveva mai pensato ad un dopo.Semplicemente non aveva mai pensato dovesse esserci un dopo.[Kurapika/Oito implicito; molto disagio]





	Uneasiness

**Author's Note:**

> (Ed eccomi alla prima storia di HxH - assolutamente certa di essere andata OOC - nel tentativo di scrivere di due perdonaggi difficili da scrivere, per di più in un contesto "amoroso" che alla fine ho deciso di buttare sul disagio assoluto.  
> Uneasiness è il disagio, quanto anche l'imbarazzo ed il malessere.  
> E non lo so, mi sembrava adatto.  
> Perdonate questa scempiaggine!  
> Buona Lettura   
> RLandH  
> Ps-la storia può essere trovata anche su efp)

_ Uneasiness  _

 

“E che non sopporto di separarmi neanche un momento da lei” la voce della Regina Oito sembrava assolutamente distante.  
Neanche un riverbero di pudicizia o vergogna l’animavano.  
Era nuda con il capo di sua figlia posato sul petto. Wobble placida dormiva tra quelle braccia, immersa nell’odore di sua madre.  
Oito era nella vasca della sala.  
“Io … Forse non è adatto” aveva detto solamente Kurapika, oltre lui con le due reali c’era anche la dama di compagnia dell’ottava regina.  
“Non esiste un posto adatto” lo aveva contradetto la Regina Oito, passando i polpastrelli sul retro della testa della sua bambina.  
“Potrei morire qui ed ora” aveva ripreso la donna.  
La stanza era pulita. La stanza era sicura.  
Nessuna bestia Nen, nessun invisibile assassino.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirlo, di questo ne era certo, ma era rimasto in silenzio.  
C’era qualcosa di idilliaco in quella scena, la madonna con il cristo bambino. Forse era un pensiero piuttosto blasfemo si rendeva conto.  
Oito era rimasta in silenzio, non sembrava intenzionata a lavarsi, quanto solo stare a mollo nell’acqua e bearsi del contatto con sua figlia. Un unico corpo.  
Shimano si era offerta per aiutarla, ma la Regina aveva scosso il capo.  
Erano passati svariati minuti senza che accadesse nulla, senza che cambiasse nulla. Sembravano sospesi nel tempo, come se non fossero stati costretti ad ogni singolo momento di vigilanza, prigionieri in una battaglia per la successione, dove un solo loro piccolo errore avrebbe potuto condurli fino alla morte certa.  
Kurapika non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo, se avesse perso Wobble ed Oito.  
Non voleva perdere nessuno più.  
“Kurapika, avvicinati” l’aveva invitato clemente Oito e lui aveva eseguito l’ordine con un leggero disagio a colorargli le guance, forse anche una certa rigidità.  
Era un pensiero stupido ma l’unica donna che nei suoi poco più ventanni di vita aveva visto così spoglia era stata Neon Nostrade.  
Sedicenne in berbe con il viso di bimba ed il corpo immaturo.  
E non aveva provato nessun disagio, nessun pudore, forse anche disgusto.

“Prendi Wobble, per favore” aveva ordinato lei, la sua voce era calma, delicata, ma non meno perentoria. Kurapika la ricordava quanto con fermezza gli aveva urlato addosso. Era una donna forte la Regina Oito, ed una donna buona, disposta a salvare una ragazzina che forse non le avrebbe risparmiato la stessa cortesia. E a piangere del suo fallimento.  
Kurapika era ammirato.  
Ammirato dalla sua forza, l’aveva vista in lacrime disperata. Ma disposta a non arrendersi.  
Non avrebbe lasciato che morissero, mai.  
Si era chinato ed aveva raccolto la bambina dalle mani della madre cercando di non guardare il petto nudo di Oito.  
Wobble era zuppa, ma ancora dormiente, Kurapika se l’era stretta al petto senza curarsi di bagnare la giacca o la camicia.  
“Signora” aveva provato Shimano, ma le sue parole erano state coperte dal rifrangersi delle acque, Oito si era sollevata dalla vasca, nuda come la terra.  
“Shimano, l’accappatoio” aveva imboccato la sua dama da compagnia che subito si era protrata per allungarle l’indumento.  
Oito lo aveva indossato senza particolare fretta o tremori.  
Kurapika aveva guardato per tutto il tempo il viso beato e paffuto della bambina, cercando di ignorare che anche solo – per un secondo solo – aveva visto ogni cosa della regina.  
Ogni curva morbida, il seno pieno umettato di latte nelle areole, le gambe …  
“Puoi ridarmela” aveva impartito Oito, allungando le mani per riprendere sua figlia dalle braccia di Kurapika.  
Aveva restituito la bambina alla donna, che presto l’aveva avvolta in un asciugamano morbido.  
E Kurapika si era sentito nuovamente vuoto.  
Oito si era stretta sua figlia al petto, in una maniera protettiva e rassicurante. Aveva sorriso alla sua bambina, con una dolcezza quasi disarmante ed aveva sollevato gli occhi scuri verso di Kurapika. Aveva continuato a sorridere anche verso di lui.

 

Oito era riuscita a mettere Wobble nella culla, dopo il bagno si era svegliata ed era stato difficile tenerla buona mentre Kurapika si occupava di insegnare il nen agli altri uomini ed anche alla regina.  
Era lenta, questo si, ma decisa ad imparare.  
Ogni cosa per sopravvivere.  
Kurapika si rendeva conto fosse uno stile di vita orribile, ma capiva le ragioni della Regina. Voleva sopravvivere per lei e per sua figlia, così che un giorno avrebbero potuto vivere.  
“Quello che hai detto nella vasca, lo diceva anche mia madre” aveva detto Kurapika. Era un ricordo flebile ed ovattato, sembrava più un costrutto che una vera e propria memoria.  
Lo sapeva che sua madre lo amava, eppure era stata una dei suoi più fieri sostenitori della sua avventura.  
Era un mondo che gli era stato stretto il suo ed ora lo rimpiangeva ogni giorno un po’ di più.  
Anche lui a volte aveva la sensazione di star semplicemente sopravvivendo, aspettando di compiere i suoi propositi.  
“Tutte le madri lo pensano. Non so però se io avrò mai la forza di farla andare via” aveva rivelato Oito calma, non osando neanche sfiorare con un polpastrello la curva tonda della fronte di sua figlia.  
“So che è stata una cosa difficile per mio padre, penso lo fosse stato anche per mia madre, ma mi piace pensare che sia stata la scelta più felice della sua vita” aveva rivelato Kurapika.  
Non sapeva perché in quel momento si sentisse così esuberante, lui che aveva passato la vita a chiudere il mondo fuori, per non soffrire.  
Lui che ancora, a volte, si ostinava a chiudere Leorio, Killua e Gon – amici indispensabili, amici per cui rinunciare alla vendetta – fuori.  
Oito lo aveva guardato, c’era confusione nel suo sguardo, per un momento, poi c’era stata tanta tristezza. Nonostante la sua nascita umile, Oito era la regina di un regno ricco, la moglie di un uomo affamato.  
Conosceva di certo i tesori di quel mondo.  
E lui si era fidato tanto di lei da avergli mostrato il suo segreto.  
“Ne sono sicura” aveva mormorato lei.  
Probabilmente era stato in tutto quel dolore e quella sofferenza l’unica ancora di gioia di sua madre, l’unico pensiero felice. Lui non era lì.  
“Hai mai pensato a cosa farai dopo?” aveva chiesto la regina, “Insomma, dopo la guerra dinastica, se riuscissimo a sopravvivere, dopo che avrai risolto i tuoi affari” aveva ripreso.  
“Dopo” Kurapika aveva saggiato quella parola sulla lingua.  
 _Dopo_ , aveva un suono estraneo. Un suono disturbante.  
Non aveva mai pensato ad un dopo.  
Semplicemente non aveva mai pensato dovesse esserci un dopo.

 

Oito aveva accolto il suo silenzio con una certa chiarezza, “Da quando ho saputo della guerra non ho mai osato pensare ad un dopo, sai?” si era confidata la donna, mentre rimboccava le coperte per coprire sua figlia.  
Si, la regina gli aveva detto di aver pensato che sarebbe morta su quella nave, ma lui le aveva promesso il contrario ed anche Bill sembrava intenzionato a portare le due donne via.  
“Ora” aveva ripreso Oito, “Penso che mi piacerebbe portare Wobble a casa” aveva ripreso la donna.  
Casa, che concetto strano, che concetto doloroso.  
Kurapika vedeva qualcosa a metà tra la sua infanzia perduta ed un futuro che rifiutava. Una casa dove Leorio potesse praticare la medicina. Come un dottore di paese. Dove Gon e Killua potessero tornare dai loro viaggi.  
Dove Melody suonasse nel portico per allietare una bambina vivace.  
Dove una donna dai capelli scuri sorridesse piena di vita.  
“La mia casa. Quella che ho lasciato, quella che ho disprezzato” aveva ripreso la regina, “Ora, non mi sembra così orribile” aveva confidato. “Sono cresciuta lì, penso che anche Wobble potrebbe” aveva ammesso allontanandosi dalla donna.  
“Anche a me, piacerebbe tornare a casa” Kurapika non avrebbe mai voluto dirlo ad alta voce, ma la sua bocca lo aveva tradito.  
Oito lo aveva spiato ammirata e confusa.  
“Allora lo faremo” aveva stabilito la donna.


End file.
